


oops

by tjestenina_nije_prilog



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Camboy George, Live Stream, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, george in maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjestenina_nije_prilog/pseuds/tjestenina_nije_prilog
Summary: Dream catches George live streaming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	oops

George didnt exactly have an exciting sex life. His usual routine was to go to a club, get drunk, pick a random guy, bring him home and fuck him before his roomate comes back, then throw the stranger out and never see them again.

On the days he didn't have money to get drunk he grabbed his laptop and logged in on his camboy account.  
I know you may be surprised but a guy has to make money somehow and being a broke college student with 7 overdue assignments wasn't helping.

Today was one of the days he was broke so he decided to do something special for his subscribers. A few weeks ago he ordered a maid dress outfit from amazon and yesterday it finally came in the mail.

He pulled it out of the box and felt up the material of the dress. It wasn't anything special, nor did he expect it to be for such a low price.  
He put on the dress and flattened it out with his hands.

George sat on his bed and put his camera on a tripod near the bed. With this angle his viewers could see all of him and thats why he always made sure to look neat and to have all of his body shaved. He put all the necessities on his bed, things like lube, buttplugs, dildos and different colored gags and blindfolds.

He always kept his identity hidden so he wore a pretty black mask over his eyes and hid all his personal belongings from the shelves.  
He carefully put on his mask, made sure it stays on and started the live stream.  
The viewers started flooding in and he welcomed them with a big smile as always.

"Are you ready master?"  
He didn't expect the chat to blow up so much. The donations were piling up like crazy and he was pleasantly surprised to be able to have such an impact with only the word 'master'.

"If we get to 5k I'll be showing you my panties. Can you guess which color they are?"

"Red, blue, black, white, purple...no"   
As soon as the donations hit 5k he started turning around  
"Guys are you ready"   
The chat all said things like 'yes baby' or 'finally some action' 

"They're pink!"   
George said turning fully around, lifting the back part of the dress and showing off his perfect ass in baby pink lace panties. 

The chat went crazy and all of them were asking for more.   
"15k and I'm taking them off for you master"   
In a span of 20 seconds he already reached way over 15 thousand dollars.

"Oh well, since you're so eager"   
George started pulling his panties down while burying his face in the mattress with his ass up.   
When they were fully off, he spread his cheeks with his hands and showed off his pink hole wanting to be filled. 

He got up and sat down on his bed, facing the camera.   
"I have one more little surorise for you!"   
He reached in the box with sex toys and pulled out a vibrator.   
"I will pick one of you to control it today."   
The chat, once again, went mad, all wanting to get the chance to make George cum. 

"Who will it be? Hmhmhm"   
He said while scanning the coments.   
"Dreamdaddy? Will you do the honors?"   
George opened a private chat with him and sent him the link for an app that connects with his vibrator. 

The chat was disappointed that they weren't picked but still excited for the live stream.   
"Don't start until I say so"   
He prepped himself and finally put the vibrator in his leaking hole.   
"Can I call you Dream?"   
The chat read 'of course'   
"Okay Dream, you can start"   
The vibrations started almost immediately and he let out a moan of relief. 

"" F-fuck Dream, yes, hnnng"  
George was sprawled out on the bed with his legs open and head thrown back as he was leaning on his elbows.   
In that moment he heard the front door unlock and quickly looked at the clock on his right. 

Clay came home early today but he couldn't end the stream now. This is the time he gets the most donations so for the sake of his bank account he decided to continue. His door was locked so there was nothing to worry about. He just had to keep quiet. 

The vibrations turned up and his elbows gave up on him so his back hit the bed and arched almost immediately. He couldn't stop himself from letting a loud moan out and he really hoped Clay had his headphones on. 

Unfortunately, Clay heard it and knocked on the door.   
"Hey George, are you okay?"   
"Yea- AHH" 

As he sat up, the vibrator brushed against his prostate. George face flushed from embarrassment and the stimulation.   
Clay wasn't stupid. He knew what George was doing and decided to just leave him alone. Not after he heard his favorite live streamer moan the second after with the same sound as Georges moan. It couldn't be. No, this was all in his head.

Or was it? It doesn't hurt anything to try.   
Clay then heightened the vibrations on his app and watched the livestream. He heard a loud half scream on the other end of Georges door and a second after, he heard the same scream come from his phone. 

"George?" he questioned and watched his phone screen as the live streamer aka Gogy clasped a hand over his mouth in order to keep quiet.   
There it was. The realization dawned upon Clay. Gogy and George. The sound from Georges room and the live stream. The too familiar bed frame. It was all there.   
He turned off the live stream and called for George again.   
"Cmon Gogy I know it's you."

George quickly turned off his camera and went to unlock his door. The only thing he forgot was that he was in a maid outfit with a vibrator up his ass. He opened the door and faced his (extremely tall and attractive) roomate.   
He saw Clay swallow hard while looking him up and down. 

"U-m hi"   
Clay had other plans. He reached in his pocket and fetched his phone. The vibrator app was already turned on so he pressed the high speed button and watched as Georges face contorted and how his knees buckled. He immediately caught him and pressed their lips together. Clay reached around and lifted George by his thighs.

He led them to the bed and layed George down while pulling the vibrator out. George moaned at the feeling but whined when it was completely out. Clay then rid himself of his clothes and climbed back on the bed.   
He reached for the lube and slicked his dick up after which he lifted Georges legs up and lined himself up with his hole. 

Since he knew George was prepped he pushed all the way in in one motion with what Georges back arched once again and a string of curses left his lips. 

Clay set a fast pace from the beginning and George was already a step away from cumming. Clay continued to hit Georges prostate hard to which George was only be able to muster out a high pitched warning before white streaks of cum coated his chest as Georges ass clenched around his dick. 

Not long after George could feel his ass getting filled up with hot cum as Clay came down from his high.   
"That was.."   
"wow"   
"Exactly" 

George looked to his laptop and his eyes widened in horror. The stream was still on. He probably pressed the wrong button on his camera.


End file.
